oesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disorders
=Introduction= OES is, as you know, centered around Ovens-Easkey Sanitarium and its shady history. Being an Asylum, that means many of the people who associate with it or who come out of it are probably a little screwy one way or another. Looking back at the history of Rylan Cross, the birth of the Playhouse, and the fall of the Asylum, it is actually safe to assume that at least one in four people have some kind of mental disorder, whether major or minor. Those who suffer and those who are healthy may well surprise you. So, to make it simple and to give you a nice kick in the muse, here are some common (and not so common) disorders. Don't limit yourself to the list or the links provided. If you can find others, feel free to use them. =Guidelines= It may be tempting seeing all those disorders listed out for you, but please do not give your character more disorders than necessary. Be rational. There may be instances where a person is seriously messed up enough that they would have that much wrong with them, but not every character is going to. Disorders that seem like opposites of one another probably shouldn't be grouped together. If you wish to have a bunch of disorders, pick out small ones that don't conflict. A fistful of phobias should be perfectly fine; just don't give your character Agoraphobia, PTSD, Schizophrenia, DID, and Dissociative Fugue. Seriously, I'd expect them to spontaneously combust their first post. =Disorders= Addiction * Alcohol/Illegal Substance Abuse * Alcohol/Illegal Substance Dependence * Pathological Gambling * Sexual Addiction Anxiety Describe * Acute Stress Disorder * Agoraphobia * Generalized Anxiety Disorder * Obsessive-Compulsive * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder * Separation Anxiety * Social Phobia * Specific Phobia List Cognitive Describe * Amnesia * Delirium * Dementia Dissociative Describe * Depersonalization * Dissociative Amnesia * Dissociative Fugue * Dissociative Identity Factitious Describe * Malingering * Münchhausen Syndrome * Münchhausen by Proxy Impulse Control Describe * Intermittent Explosive * Kleptomania * Mythomania * Pathological Gambling * Pica Disorder * Pyromania * Theomania * Tourette's Syndrome * Trichotillomania Mood Describe * Bipolar * Cyclothymic * Dysthymic * Major Depressive * Postpartum Depression * Seasonal Affective Personality Describe * Antisocial * Avoidant * Borderline * Dependent * Histrionic * Narcissistic * Schizoid * Schizotypal Psychotic Describe * Catatonic Schizophrenia * Delusional * Disorganized Schizophrenia * Paranoid Shizophrenia * Schizoaffective * Shared Psychotic Sexual Describe * Exhibitionism * Fetishism * Frotteurism * Necrophilia * Pedophilia * Sexual Masochism/Sadism * Voyeurism Sleep Describe * Hypersomnia * Insomnia * Narcolepsy * Nightmare * Sleepwalking * Sleep Terror Somatoform Describe * Conversion * Hypocondriasis * Pain =Useful Links/Resources= To get you on your way, here are some quick-links to a few sites we think have a lot of useful information on various mental disorders. Research to your heart's content and reel us in a thoroughly crazy character. We just love crazy characters. * Psych Central An extensive list of disorders, ranging from minor to severe, sourced from the DSM. Includes codes and detailed descriptions. * Site Two Describe Category:Information Pages